Big Time Deserted Island
by MobsterTash123
Summary: Katie, Logan and James are stuck on a deserted island after there plane crashed on there way to London for a new movie they were cast for. Now Katie is 16, James is 18 and Logan is 19 and they been stuck for 3 years. will they ever get back home? or will they stay there forever? there will be Romance, Drama, Adventurer and more. (it's got Jatie in it) :)
1. Plane Crash

_Ages_

_**Katie-13-16 James-15-18 Logan-16-19 Carlos-15-18 Kendall-16-19 Zane-17**_

**_Chapter 1_**

**Plane crash**

**_Katie(POV) _**

"Katie! Come down for dinner!" Logan called from the beach. "Coming!" I said. I was sitting on one of the branches of a 10 meter high tree. I jumped from my branch to another branch. I jumped off the last branch while doing a front flip, from 5 meters and landed on my feet. Wondering why I was on a 10 meter tree and could jump down so well? Well here is why. 3 years ago, Logan, James and I were casted for this new movie called 'Busted'. We went on a plane in first class. On the way something went wrong and we crash landed here, on a deserted island. James, Logan and I were the only survivors. I was 13 and I was really scared and have been here for 3 years. I have learned well to survive out here. I can swing from branches and do all sorts of things. I can also talk to animals. There's a forest and some beaches. I am 16 now, James is 18 and I kind of like him and he's the fun one, and Logan is 19, he cooks and does that kind of stuff as well as looking after me, James and himself. And if you're wondering, I like it here, but I really miss Kendall and the rest. I miss living at the Palmwoods, pranking Mr Bitters with Carlos. I miss my mum and everyone there. So does James and Logan. But not as much as me. I cry myself to sleep most the time. But Logan and James don't know that. I miss my friends, and it gets a little boring here being the only girl. Logan, James and I keep hope every day, waiting and hoping someone is looking for us. But I bet they're not. It's been 3 years and I'm starting give up hope and go a little mad. I was just sitting up in a tree thinking when we are we going to go back home, when Logan called so I climbed down the tree doing a front flip, as you know. Now I'm running back to our wooden hut we built 2 years ago. I got to the hut and opened the door. I looked around and Logan was at the kitchen bench and James was sitting on a wooden chair with the wooden table in front of him. There were four seats. The kitchen was just a bench and a wooden cupboard. Our beds were like jail beds with hard wooden planks as the mattress. I don't usually sleep there though. I built my own tree house last year. I go there to think and sleep sometimes. Sometimes I would break down and cry because I miss home so much so go there to calm down. James and Logan don't know I cry. They have never seen me cry, ever. "Hey guys, what are we having for dinner?" I asked while sitting next to James. My stomach twisted a little. I think I might have a little crush on James. Katie! Don't think like that! He's like a brother to you! Ok back to reality. "We're having cooked fish" Logan said bringing a fish on a wooden plate. I miss the hamburgers and the normal food back at home. I don't really like fish and I guess James noticed the look on my face because he said "Katie, it's better than nothing" looking at me with his wooden fork in his hand. I got a bit angry at this. I don't know why but I felt like screaming. "No James, I'd rather have nothing!" I half screamed getting annoyed. "Whoa there Katie! Calm down, no need to yell" Logan said sitting down next to me. "Sorry Guys, I don't know why I yelled" I said frowning a little. "So Katie" James said. I looked up at him, leaning on the table with my arms. "Yeah" I said. "Why were you sitting in the tree all alone?" James said stuffing a piece of fish in his mouth. "Oh….I was just…..thinking" I said awkwardly. My stomach twisted a little more. I stuffed a piece of fish in my mouth. "What were you thinking about?" Logan asked. I swallowed "Just….. I really miss home and Kendall, and today was Kendall's 18th birthday, and I wish I was there with him" I said holding back the tears. "We all wished we were with him Katie" James said looking at me smiling. "Ok, no more sadness you're gonna make me cry" Logan said. We all laughed. We finished our meals and put our plates back on the kitchen bench. "Alright it's around 10:00pm so I'm gonna go to bed, cya" Logan said giving me a kiss on the forehead and going to his uncomfortable bed. "I'm gonna stay up awhile more" James said while sitting on the wooden couch, pulling out his lucky comb. I know what you're thinking. 'How can James have his lucky comb?' well it was in his pocket at the time we crashed and survived. "Ok I will be back" I said.

**What do you think? please review! next one something...happens**


	2. The Moonlight Kiss

**_Ages_**

**Katie-13-16 James-15-18 Logan-16-19 Carlos-15-18 Kendall-16-19 Zane-17**

**_Chapter 2_**

**The moonlight kiss**

I walked outside the door and walked to the beach to clear my head. I walked and found a place to sit down underneath the moonlight. I listened to the beautiful waves and looked up at the night sky. I listened to the owls hooting and the crickets chirping. I thought to myself, if I was ever going home or if I would ever see Kendall or anyone again. I tried holding back the tears but I let one fall. I felt it go down my face and fall to the sand. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little and turned around to see James. He came and sat next to me. My stomach twisted a little. We looked out at the ocean in complete silence. After what seemed like forever but was only 3 minutes James finally spoke. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said. "What's beautiful?" I asked"The night sky and the ocean…and you" James said. I blushed. "Wow James, I didn't know you had a sensitive side" I said laughing a little. "You'll be surprised, I'm not just all about appearances you know" he said lightly chuckling. "I know" I said. "I sometimes come here at night to clear my head, you know." James said. "Really? I didn't know that" I said. "Well that's why you're here isn't it? I mean, with it being Kendall's birthday and everything going on, you would need to have a bit of thinking time" James said looking at me for the first time since we were sitting here. I looked at him. "Well it's hard" I said letting a tear fall, looking down. James gasped. "I can't believe it, the Katrina Alexis Knight, the one who is always strong, who plays pranks on everyone, is crying?" he said with a little sarcasm and sadness in his voice. "James, don't call me that" I said playfully punching his arm. "You love it" he said smiling. I smiled back. He pulled me into a hug. After we broke apart we looked at each other straight in the eyes. We locked eyes. We looked at each other for what like seemed forever. James leaned in closer to my face slowly. Before I knew it, he's lips were on mine. I kissed back before he pulled away. It was a short kiss but my first. I can't believe I just kissed the boy who I have had a crush on for 2 years. Wait he kissed me. I looked at his face. It was filled with happiness, shock and sadness at the same time. "I'm sorry Katie, I don't know what come over me" James said standing up. I stood up to. "James, its ok" I said. "Can we just pretend, that never happened and not tell a soul?" he asked. "Ok" I said a bit sad. "Good, Goodnight Katie-Kat" he said before kissing my forehead and walking back to the hut. I can't believe what just happened. Does that mean he likes me too? He kissed me first. I decided not to get my hopes up right now and go to bed in the hut. I walked in smiling and went to bed. I wonder what tomorrow will be like.

**_James(POV)_**

I can't believe I just kissed Katie. What was I thinking?! I do have a small crush on her, I have had it for 3 months now, but I didn't have to go and kiss her! She probably hates me right now. I should just forget it ever happen.

**So...What do you think? Jatie! if there's any mistakes sorry i didn't read over it. anyway please review! **


	3. No Way? Another Human?

**_Ages_**

**Katie-13-16 James-15-18 Logan-16-19 Carlos-15-18 Kendall-16-19 Zane-17**

**_Chapter 3_**

**No Way? Another Human?**

**_Katie(POV)_**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. It was 10:00am. I got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. If you're wondering what I'm wearing, I am wearing a dress made out of leaves. When I got to the kitchen, Logan was sitting on the couch reading a book. Yes, Logan brought a book on the plane. And it somehow survived the crash. I looked around for James but he was nowhere to been seen. I wanted to talk about our 'incident' yesterday. "Where's James?" I asked Logan. Logan turned around and looked at me. "Oh, he went out for a little walk. Why?" he asked. "Oh….no reason" I said a little nervous. I quickly walked out to avoid any more awkwardness. I decided to walk into the forest. I walked through the forest listening to the sounds. I heard the sounds of bugs and birds. I looked up at the trees and saw a few monkeys. There were a lot of vines. I decided to have a little fun since I was bored. I walked up to a tree witch had lots of vines on it and climbed up a few branches. I climbed up the tree until I was about 10 meters from the ground. I looked around and saw lots of other trees. There were lots of vines hanging around. I stood up on one of the branches and walked towards the end. I backed up a little, before running full speed and jumping onto a vine. I swung a little and jumped to the next vine while doing a front flip in the air. "WooHoo!" I screamed. I` kept jumping from vine to vine doing all sort of tricks like front flips and back flips. It felt amazing, the cool breeze on my face. After a while I jumped off a vine and landed on a branch. I sat on it looking around at the animals and birds flying around. Suddenly I heard a loud bang like something had fallen. I jumped down, off my branch and onto the ground. Mind you, I had no shoes on so it hurt a little. I ran towards where I heard the noise, jumping over branches and ducking so I didn't hit my head on anything. I stopped in the middle of this small area of grass. I looked around and saw a patch of leaves moving around on the ground. That's odd. I moved closer to it. I touch it with my hand and what rolled around looking at me, shocked me. There, in front of me was two blue eyes looking at me. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was another human! He was a little cute and looked about 16. He had hair like Kendall's and was wearing leaf shorts and a t-shirt made of red leaves. I couldn't believe someone else was on this island. My eyes went wide and I smiled. This boy stood up and we stood there just looking at each other with happy, confused and shocked faces. Our mouths were wide open. After a while I decide to speak. "Oh my god… you're…. you're a human boy!" I half screamed in excitement. "And you're a human girl!" he half screamed back. "I can't believe you are standing in front of me. Are you even real, am I imagining?" I said in amazement. "Ha, I'm real alright, what's your name?" he asked me walking a little closer to me. "Katie. Yours?" I asked. "Zane" he said. "How long have you been here?" he asked me. "3 years. Friends and I crash landed here on an airplane trip, What about you?" I asked. "5 years" he said. "I haven't seen you around" I said. "I haven't seen you either and I can't believe there are more humans on this island" he said. "Do you have a home or something?" I asked him. "Yeah, I build a hut 4 years ago, wanna come see it?" he asked me smiling. He has a cute smile. "Yeah!" I said. "Ok, come on, follow me" he said grabbing my hand.

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! i will try and update more often! thank you! next chapter coming probably tomorrow or later today! if there is any mistakes sorry i didn't read over the story. THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Vine Break

**_Ages_**

**Katie-13-16 James-15-18 Logan-16-19 Carlos-15-18 Kendall-16-19 Zane-17**

**_Chapter 4_**

**Vine break**

_**Katie (POV)**_

We ran though the forest and jumped over broken branches and dodged branches. When we were running, Zane jumped on to the tree and started swinging from vine to vine. "Come on Katie!" he screamed while jumping to another vine. I ran up a tree and started swinging from vine to vine. "WooHoo!" we screamed. I looked over to him while swinging and smiled. He smiled back. I blushed. We kept swinging. After a little while I started to see a small tree house. I swang one more time and hanged on a vine. I looked at Zane and he was hanging as well. I smiled. He smiled back. All of a sudden, I heard a crack. My smile turned into a frown and my eyes widen. I heard a crack again. I slowly looked up at my vine and I could see that the vine was breaking. I was 10 meters high and I did NOT, want to fall. I looked around to see if there were any brunches close enough to jump to. None. And there were no vines close enough for me to jump to either. The vine cracked again. Then what I didn't want to happen, happened. It broke and I fell. I screamed. I closed my eyes and waited for a smash. "Katie!" Zane screamed. Instead I felt a hand grab my waist. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Zane starting at me. He was holding me by my waist. He was strong. We were hanging on a vine. Zane swang down from the vine and we a stood on the ground looking at each other. "Ok Katie, to the tree house!" Zane said breaking the silence. "Ok!" I said.

**_James (POV)  
_**I still can't get over what happened yesterday. I just needed to take a walk and try and get my mind off it. That's why I woke up at 9:00am this morning, to take a walk. Right now I was walking through the forest, kicking my feet around. I was bored. I have been walking around, swinging on vines for like 5 hours. I looked up at the trees and saw monkeys and little chipmunks climbing the trees. The thought of being here for 3 years crossed my mind. I wonder what Kendall and the others have been doing for 3 years. Suddenly the hunting memories of the crash came flooding through my remember when we crashed. I felt a tear fall down. The sun was setting and it was getting later by the minute. I suddenly heard noises coming from above me. I looked up and saw a tree house about 10 meters away to the right. Oh my god… could there be someone else here? I ran up a tree closer enough to see inside. It was amazing! i looked in the window There in front of me was Katie and another boy. I stepped on a little branch and it fell to the ground making a thump. I looked back up at them and saw Katie was looking at were the branch had fallen, but I didn't think she could see me. I quickly jumped on a vine and swang about 15 meters away and landed on the ground. I felt anger, and excitement at the same time. I think… I think I was a little jealous… I suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind me…

**whats behind James? and he's jealous? soz this was a small chapter. anyway please review!**


	5. In The Tree House

**_Chapter 5_**

**In The Tree house **

I followed Zane to this tree house. It had a ladder from the bottom of the tree to the tree house. It looked like a normal house, well tree house. It was all wooden. It was not that bad. "Lady's first" Zane said bowing and pointing at the ladder. I laughed a little. I walked up to the ladder and climbed up it. Once I go up to the tree house, I was amaze. It was so….so awesome! It was really big. It had a wooden table with four chairs. Ahead of me there was like a little stage area but instead, there was a bed with an actual blanket. On the side of the hut there was a small kitchen like ours, but it had red and a little green on it. I don't know how he painted, but it was awesome! There was also a small couch near the bed in front of a square wall in the wall. I think it was meant to be a window. My eyes widen and I had a huge grin on my face. This is one cool hut.

**_Zane (POV_****)**

When we got up to my hut, Katie's eyes widen and she had a huge smile on her face. She was awesome! She had the biggest eyes I have ever seen. Actually, the only other eyes I have seen for 5 years! "Wow….this… This is amazing!" Katie said walking towards the chairs and rubbing her hand on one of the chairs. I walked next to her.

**_Katie (POV)_**

"Wow….this…this is amazing!" I said walking towards the chairs and rubbing my hand on one. Zane scooted next to me. "You like it?" He asked. "Hell yeah!" I said. I walked over to the counter in the kitchen and looked at the paintings. "These are so beautiful" I said.

**_Zane (POV)  
_**"These are so beautiful" Katie said looking at the paintings in amazement. "Yeah, they are, come look at the view from the window"

**_Katie (POV)_**

"Yeah, they are, come look at the view from the window" Zane said pushing me towards the couch in front of the window, well the hole in the wall. We sat down on the couch and faced the window/hole in the wall. I view was beautiful. I could see the sunrise. It was beautiful. I was speechless. My eyes widen. I just realized that I have been here all morning.

**_Zane (POV)_**

Katie's eyes widen at the sunset. She was so awesome. "Like it?" I said. "Like it…. I love it!" she said smiling not even taking her eyes off the sunset. We just sat there looking at the sunset till the sun went down. It was hours before Katie said something. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Katie said looking over at me smiling widely.

**_Katie (POV)_**

"That the most beautiful thing I have even seen" I said looking at Zane. And I meant it. The sunset was incredible. Suddenly there was a thump coming from outside. I looked over at the tree, but nothing was there. I just realized that I was meant to be back before dark and its dark now… shit! Logan's gonna be angry! I quickly stood up and ran for the front entrance. "Katie! Where you going?" Zane asked me. I turned and faced him. "I need to get home, I'm sorry" I said. "Well, can I get a hug?" he asked me spreading out his arms. I smiled. "Course!" I said. I ran over to him and hugged him. We broke apart and I ran for the front door again. "Bye!" I heard Zane shout as I jumped down, forgetting there where stairs. I was jogging the rest of the way, but when I was half way through, someone bumped into me.

* * *

**_So... _****how do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for not updating for a while! i was really busy with other stories getting them ready to put them online. Anyway! Please follow/favorite! and review!**


	6. Gorilla Chase

**_Chapter 6_**

**Gorilla chase**

**_James (POV)  
_**I turned around slowly. When I was fully turned around, I saw about 15 Gorilla's behind me, about 5 meters away. They looked at me in the eyes with an evil look about them. My stomach twisted and I felt my heat beat fast. I was so scared. The Gorilla's started running at me. I speed off running as fast as my legs would take me. Shit. I kept running, dodging fallen branches and rocks. My heart was beating so fast it was nearly out of my chest. I kept running. I looked behind me and saw they were like, 10 meters away. Just as I was gonna turn around, I bumped into someone, falling right on top of them. I opened my eyes and saw Katie looking back at me. I quickly got off her and pulled her up. "James! Watch were you're…" her eyes travelled behind me and I heard lots of footsteps. She looked back at me with a scared look. "Run!" I screamed. Me and Katie speed off into the forest, we had no Idea where we were going, but the only place we wanted to be now, is well away from Gorilla's! We were right next to each other, running, dodging branches and rocks. The Gorillas were still chasing us. As we were running, I saw from the corner of my eye, Katie fall to the ground. I stopped running and looked back at her. She was in her side and screaming in pain. I looked behind her, and about 5 meters away where the Gorilla's. Oh no. my stomach twisted. "Katie!" I screamed running at her. She looked at where the Gorillas were, when she saw the Gorilla's coming, her eyes widen. Just as the Gorilla's reached her, I jumped at her, pulling her aside with me. I quickly picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder, and climbed the tree as best I could. I reached a branch and sat Katie down. She was moaning in pain and holding her ankle. I think she did something to her ankle. I looked down and saw the Gorilla's trying to climb the tree. After a while, they got tried and ran off. Oh my god. We made it. My heart was beating so fast it was unbelievable. I was still trying to catch my breathe. I looked back at Katie and she was holding on her ankle still, and sobbing. "Are you ok?" I asked her moving closer to her ankle. "What do you think James?" She said sounding in pain. She took her hand off her ankle allowing me to see it. Oh my god… her bone moved out of place! "Oh my god" I said. I lightly touch her ankle and she yelled in pain, slapping my hand away. I looked up at her; she was trying to catch her breath and it looked like she was in shock. Well, we just ran a mile, and she is in pain, so it would be hard to breath. "Ok, let's get you back to the hut" I said picking her up bridle style. I jumped down of the tree and landed. I looked at Katie and saw she was closing her eyes and clinging on to me. She was sobbing into my chest and yelling every now and then. I think her ankle is broken or something. I ran back to the hut, it took about 10 minutes. I hope Katie's foot's ok.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it exciting? Please review! And if your wondering what Kendall, Carlos and the Palmwoods have been doing for 3 years, Well, they have still been looking for Katie, James and Logan, i will be adding that in on of the chapters i have already post so look out for that. And if anyone has any ideas what Carlos, Kendall and the others back at the Palmwoods have been doing, PLEASE MESSAGE ME IN MY INBOX! I need an ideas! **

**iynnferentionos- Thank you sososososmuch! I really appreciate you review ! That is definitely an idea i will use! **


End file.
